Michael Hanamura/Relationship
Throughout the series, Michael has made forged many relationships within most of the DxD world whether they're his friends or his most hated enemies. Rias Gremory's Peerage Rias Gremory Rias Gremory, his master and senior, who turned him into her Pawn. Upon their first encounter, she was a complete stranger to Michael. However as time passed, the pair started grow closer as friends after she reincarnated him as a devil. Their relationship at first was akin to an older sister and younger brother, Rias was worried about Michael since his new devil life was becoming difficult, so she gave him a goal by telling him the story of the four great devil kings and how he can become one too if he worked hard at it. That genuine belief that he can even gain a goal like that helped develop his affection for Rias. These feelings were quite mutual for Rias too, as she grew to fall in love with the young man because of his simplistic views towards Rias' arranged marriage. Michael saw Rias as an individual, and wanted her to be genuinely happy with whoever she chose to marry without others deciding her choices for her. Her love for Michael became more apparent each time he faced Riser despite him getting hurt in the process. After they won the Rating Game, Rias gave Michael her first kiss as thanks and a way to exhibit her new feelings towards him. Over time in the story, Rias has grown to be more possessive of Michael whenever the other girls get too personal with him, and tries to make her mark on him by sleeping with him naked, wearing risque clothing to get his attention and etc. She's insecure about his feelings towards her, and one day worries that he'll be taken away from her by one of the others. But she still shows some annoyance to his troublesome nature, especially when it causes more complications to her plans and agendas, but by now she's learned to put up with them since she loves him too much to care. In Chapter 23, she even states in her love confession about how she doesn't mind the trouble he causes her because she's willing to put up with anything as long as she's with him. She's accepted Michael as an individual just as he did with her, so after he accepted her confession, the two have now officially begun dating. Asia Argento Accidentally falling into each other, via by bumping heads, these two instantly became friends from the get go. Michael was literally the first friend that Asia made for over a long time, so he wanted to do everything he could to show her a fantastic time and teach her how friends play, and hang out with each other. After hearing of her dreadful past, he took it upon himself to protect Asia from any danger, but after failing to save her from Dohnaseek, who forcefully took her Twilight Healing, he was devastated and filled with grief. The thought of losing her even made him contemplate about whether to kill the man for what he's done. But once Asia was revived by Rias' Evil Piece, he was so overjoyed that he almost bursted into tears. Michael has a sense to protect her from harm because he sort of relates with her due to them both being orphans and how life had been unfair for Asia. Asia holds strong feelings for Michael, and wishes to win his affection since he's her first friend and first major love interest. She's willing to copy the other girls like Rias and Akeno by wearing seductive clothes, and take advice from Kiryuu Aika on ways to deepen their bond together. She's shown to accept the relationship between Michael and Rias, but still perseveres to attain the "ranking" after Girlfriend. Akeno Himejima As his senior, Akeno is very protective of Michael's condition despite most trouble occurring because of his reckless actions. As evidence, during the Stray Devil hunt, she forgo even her own sadist tendencies to continuously torture Viser, who gravely wounded Michael. She views boy an adorable underclassmen that she has to keep an eye out for; as her duty as his senior. Unlike the other characters, she finds Michael's antics to be quite cute, and is rarely annoyed with his mischievous behavior. Just like Rias, she shared an Elder Sister-Younger Brother type of relationship with him. However, those feelings would soon escalate after the Rating Game against Riser Phenex. For the first, Akeno found herself attracted to Michael; not because he defeated Riser, but because he was beaten down and kept getting up to win with such a fierce tenacity. Since then, she's been subtly showing signs of her affection for him, but they were either meant to get on Rias' bad side or just for fun. Her feelings were still a little half-hearted before the ending meeting with the Leader of Heaven, Seraph Michael. Akeno expressed her past as a half-fallen angel hybrid while trying to deal with the fear of Michael potentially hating her because of his past rap with Fallen Angel enemies, but that didn't happen. Michael expressed his delight in knowing Akeno for who she was as a person besides grouping her with his past enemies, and even stated that her Fallen Angel wings were quite beautiful just like their owner. This officially settled Akeno's true feelings towards the boy as she found herself falling in love with him. Her growth in feelings for him had effected her behavior as she began taking risks by sneaking into Michael's bed while he was asleep, being his comfort whenever Rias gets mad at him, and anything else to one-up Rias whenever she makes a mistake. She's finally found herself interested in him, and isn't about to let the opportunity pass her up. Koneko Toujo Koneko and Michael have a love-hate relationship which stems from their clashing personalities. Michael's the loud, expressive type of guy while Koneko is his opposite by having a quiet and stoic personality. The two usually conflict with each other, and the main factor as to why is because of Michael's loud and haughty attitude when it came to virtually anything he did. Usually his gloating and aggressive tendencies when mad are quelled thanks to her beating the crap out of him, but her use of violence on him doesn't end there as she constantly whips his ass for any smart remarks about her height or whenever he says or does something completely stupid. It wouldn't even be ridiculous to consider her view towards Michael as a punching bag as Michael once referenced that she beat him up with nailed bat as an initiation for joining the group, something to which Rias denied. Although they're roles as the Reckless Senior and Level-headed Underclassmen somewhat clash, they still do get along relatively well. Koneko may get annoyed with Michael's haughty front, but she's aware of his kindness and responds kindly back. This creates a special bond between the two since they basically do everything in their power to protect each other in the most fiercest of situations.Category:Relationships